


Third Eye

by Himmelslied



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I don't feel as comfy writing canons so this idea bubbled into my head, It's basically Hogwarts chopped from Scotland and planted right onto Westeros, Jaime Lannister/ Brienne Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth - Freeform, More tags will be added as the story progresses, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelslied/pseuds/Himmelslied
Summary: As Brienne Tarth starts her last year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft an unexpected turn of events change her day-to-day school life when Jaime Lannister enters the picture.





	Third Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Half through season 8 and countless other AU fic I'd read my mind began to wonder what a Hogwarts AU for JB would look like.  
> I myself have created my own Hogwarts with my LARP-group writing stories of my character down and felt more comfortable writing this AU than I probably would writing canon-fic :'D! So here's my take on what would happen if Jaime and Brienne went to Hogwarts.  
> It's gonna be a multi-chapter story, which is scary to me but I just had so many ideas for plot in my head that a simple oneshot just wouldn't do.  
> As for updates I won't make any promises but I'll try to do it in not too long timespans.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! ♥

Steam greeted her wafting through the hall that housed the glistening black and red train, as she stepped onto the platform her heart hammering in her chest. The Hogwarts-Express was ready to take her from King's Landing to Hogwarts. The great castle well hidden in the midst of mountains and forests.

The chatter of hundred excited students, fussy owls and worried family members filled her ears. A small, anticipating smile spread across her lips.

In less than twenty-four hours her last year at Hogwarts was going to start.  Even though knowing it would be her last year of school was bitter sweet, she still couldn't wait to start her training to become an Auror. At least if could manage to get NEWTs in all the required subjects.

Making her way towards the middle section  of the train Brienne started to look out for her friends.

They had promised to meet her on the platform so they could find seats together to trade stories from the past weeks of the summer holidays. They had exchanged some letters, but vacation and other activities had made them rarer than before, often without the opportunity to reply immediately.

Stopping her luggage cart and coming to a halt next to four happily reuniting Hufflepuffs, she recognized as just now second years, she looked around her eyebrows narrowing to an unhappy frown.

It wasn't until she nodded to the joyfully waving second years that she heard a high pitched screech of joy. Barely a second later Brienne found herself in an astonishingly tight hug by a young woman more than a head shorter than herself.

A grin once again split her lips and a slight laugh escaped her throat.

"Careful Margaery, or you'll crush me before I can so much as think about the Quidditch pitch or bludgers.", Brienne warned her, the grin not leaving her face.

Margaery squeezed her one last time. Then her petite friend released her from the bone crushing hug a warm smile on her beautiful face. "Sorry, I'm just happy to see you. It's been way too long.", she stated while regarding her friend carefully.

Even though Brienne tried to school her face look calm and simply happy to go back to school, she couldn't quite keep the frown from clouding her face once again, as thoughts of what was to come rushed back into her consciousness. Noticing the shifting mood of her friend, Margaery  raised a curious eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Brienne shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing gaze of her best friend genuine worry now clouding her pretty brown eyes. Not able to hold the gaze any longer Brienne drew her own eyes away letting them wander over the still rustling, chattering masses of students saying goodbye to their parents, getting onto the train or still reuniting with their friends.

Only when she heard Margaerys small gasp was she able to look back at her friend.

"Don't tell me-!", she exclaimed, stepped closer and grasped at her shirts collar. Had any other person come this close, Brienne would have bolted. But now all she managed was sigh deeply and watching her friends eyes go big at the sight of the pin that was neatly tucked on her shirts collar.

Glistening in neat, polished gold with the colors of her house - yellow and black - there it was. At least ten times heavier than its actual weight, slumping Brienne's broad shoulders down.

"Professor Lannister made you Head Girl?", Margaery half yelled and a quieting hush escaped Briennes lips.

"I guess he did...?", she shrugged at a loss for words.

She had never asked for such a job. In her fifth and sixth year she had already become Prefect for Hufflepuff. It had made sense to her then. She was fond of rules and was always keen to remind her fellow students that they had a purpose. But to be Head Girl? That was something else entirely.

Another sigh escaped Brienne's lips.

"You should be proud of yourself!", Margaery said seriously a proud smile spreading across her face hugging Brienne once more.

It was comforting, even though Brienne wasn't sure how she would survive the year at school in regards to the duties as Head Girl. Being back with all her friends there was good, pursuing her dream of becoming an Auror. It plagued her to think that on top of tons of studying there would be patrols on the corridors during the nights, meetings with the prefects and on top of that, the boy she would have to plan all of these things with.

"Wait till you hear who's been made Head Boy...", she sighed as Margaery released her once more.

"Renly? Ah no he's got his head way up in the clouds...", Margaery mused, "Wait what about that handsome Gryffindor-guy... what was his name again? Oberyn Martell, right?"

Shaking her head in denial Brienne took a good look at her shoes.

"Loras?"

"No."

"Bronn what's-his-name, Stokeworth?"

"No."

"Samwell Tarly?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on, Brienne just tell me already! Do you know him? Do I know him?"

"Gods no! I barely know him. Other than him being in our year I guess.", Brienne answered frowning worried. "Okay I will tell you it's just... I can't believe they really let him of all people be Head Boy."

She looked at Margaery again. "It's Jaime Lannister.", she finally informed her friend.

Brienne could see Margaerys eyes go from realization to shock to disbelief. "You're kidding.", she giggled. "Out with the truth now!"

"It's the truth.", Brienne repeated the frown on her face deepening.

"Oh.", was all Margaery managed. The look on her pretty face was a mixture of pity and worry. Brienne knew she must've looked miserable.

Jaime Lannister was the most infamous Gryffindor in their year. Even though most of the girls in Hogwarts adored him for his good looks and charming smile, swooning when he waved in the corridors or winked at them during the meals, the events from last year's summer had done well to stain his otherwise pristine reputation among his fellow students.

All Brienne knew was, that he was arrogant. Probably the most arrogant person she ever had the misfortune of knowing.

Patiently Margaery waited for Brienne to collect her thoughts. She knew that pressuring her into telling what was going on inside her tall friends head was not going to get her anywhere. After some silent moments of Brienne simply shrugged. "Shall we get on the train?"

Margaery nodded and started to make her way through the crowds of students slowly making their way to the doors to enter the train and find themselves a place in one of the comfortable compartments of the train. "I'm sure you'll manage."

"I hope so.", Brienne stated and continued unsurely, "I'll have to. I don't think Professor Lannister is gonna take kindly to me refusing the position for thinking his son is an arrogant prick."

Of course she'd manage. She'd managed situations far worse in the past and this was only one year of school, and even everything was going to be awful about being Head Girl, after that she would be free of Jaime Lannister.

Lifting both their trunks onto the train Brienne had gone silent. Together with Margaery she managed to find a compartment that wasn't yet occupied where she set down her things, including the cage of her tiny barn owl whom she let out and handed him over to her friend.

"It's almost time for the train to take off. I have to go to the front to meet the Head Boy and Prefects. I'll be back as soon as I can", she explained apologetically, "Say 'hi' to the others for me."

With that Brienne strode out of their compartment and towards the front of the train. Just as she had risen, it had started to move, leaving the waving, smiling and even crying family members from most of the students behind them.

Here and there Brienne saw familiar faces of her fellow Hufflepuffs waving and smiling, happy to be going back. Brienne waved back awkwardly but didn't stop to talk. There would be time for chatting later, after she'd finished with the meeting.

When she finally reached the first compartment of the train, she took a deep breath, gripping tightly onto the strap of her bag.

_"You can do this Brienne."_ , she told herself. She had to. Once she'd become an Auror there would be far worse horrors she would have to face. What kind of Auror would she be if she didn't even manage to face the arrogant Golden Boy of Gryffindor?

With that she opened the door and stepped inside.


End file.
